


Rookie

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [52]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Don and Will act as backup.





	Rookie

**Title:** Rookie **  
**Characters: Don/Will, ? **  
**Rating: G, FRC **  
**Summary: Don and Will act as backup.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****** Feedback: Feed the author! **  
**A/N:**** From a bunny from **neur0vanity**.  Thanks to my betas.

**Rookie –** ****

“You sure he’s ready for this?”Will asked tensely from their hidden position.

“Every rookie has to go solo sometime,” Don responded, not taking his eyes from the rookie and his intended target.

“We could’ve at least let him know he has backup.”

“Would ruin the ‘going solo’ thing.”

“True,” Will agreed, but his hand tightened on his weapon. “If this gets ugly, it could get ugly fast.”

“Yeah,” Don said, his own weapon held ready, his body humming with adrenaline held in check.

“We’ll be hard pressed to get there in time,” Will said tightly.“But there wasn’t any place closer we could stay undetected.”

“It’s a simple meet-and-greet,” Don said, as if trying to reassure himself.“Basic exchange of information.Letting the other side know that there’s a new player in town.”

At first, it seemed like everything was going to go smoothly.Then, abruptly, the rookie tensed, the target’s voice got loud, and weapons came out.

“Go, go, go!” Don shouted.

Don and Will vaulted out from behind the couch, burst into the backyard, yelling their heads off and shooting water from their spray bottles, and broke up a fight between Monster and the neighbor’s German Shepherd.

 


End file.
